Lakewater (Aquamarine1212)
Lakewater is a blue-gray, short-haired tom with blue eyes. History Lake has lived by the lake ever since he was a kit. His parents, Smoky and Sky, raised him, but died at some point due to unspecified causes. Lakeclan's Beginning Lake appears at teh first meeting where Lakeclan is being founded. He leads the meeting and offers to be leader, but is challenged by Viper. The new clan however, agrees that Lake should be leader and Viper refuses to join the clan as a result. The next morning Lake begins to formulate a system for the clan operations and looks for a camp. He is then intercepted by Mist, who proceeds to join him and notices an island. They decide to make the island their camp after Lake finds a way to reach it using a log to connect it to the shore. The day after that, Lake meets up with the rest of his newly formed clan. The clan crosses the log onto the island. Cloud however, loses her grip on the log and Lake jumps into the water to rescue her. Dust questions the choice of camp, due to the dangers of drowning, but Lake reassures him it's the right choice and reveals he has suspicions that Cloud is meant to be a medicine cat. On the first full day of Lakeclan, Lake sets up a system for border patrols, then goes hunting. He is disappointed when he finds he didn't catch enough prey to feed the clan, but Mist praises his catch. Lake then asks Mist if she will be his deputy. She accepts and a ceremony follows suit. A voice then beckons Lake to go to the shore and touch his nose to the water that night. That night when he goes to touch his nose to the water, he wakes up in a dream and meets his parents Sky and Smoky in the afterlife. They grant him ten lives to use to protect his clan and tell him that the leader's name shall end in -water and the medicine cat's name shall end in -sky. They proceed to give him an ominous prophecy; "Beware of the Flame, for it will come for revenge. But peace will come in good time". They then disappear before they can explain. Lake returns to camp and tells that clan what he's seen, then names Cloud the medicine cat and changes their names to Lakewater and Cloudsky. Later, Lakewater shares a piece of prey with Mist, and realizes that he has fallen in love with her and that she has fallen in love with him. They leave camp to go for a "relaxing walk" that has some serious connations attached. Presumably several weeks later, Lakewater comes back from hunting and realizes that Mist is pregnant with his kits. Mist is moved to the nursery and has an unnaturally quick pregnancy. Lakewater helps name their kits. Lakewater chooses Pebble's name and Mist chooses Sunny and Wave's names. Lakewater convinces Mist to go for a walk in the mountains while Snow watches the kits, but in a twist of fate an avalanche is triggered. Lake is buried in the avalanche and loses one of his lives, but luckily Mist digs him out so that he isn't trapped. The two return to camp and are treated for their wounds. Cloud also tells him she's found an herb to help Mist produce more milk. Lakewater stops in the nursery to see his kits, then goes back to his den for a nap. He wakes up in a dream and meets his father, who warns him of an impending war and teaches him a few battle moves. Presumably several moons later, Lakewater visits his kits in the nursery to play with them, and the next day he decides they are ready to become apprentices. Their ceremony follows, but in the midst of the celebration Lakewater spots Viper in the bushes and he signals that the two clans are now going to war. Lake and Flame Meet Shaken up by Viper's proclamation of war, Lake tells the clan he believes Viper has built a rival clan and is preparing to attack them, although he doesn't know why. He then retreats to his den to seek advice from Waterclan. He speaks with his deceased father who tells him Viper is only seeking power and revenge, then gives him the ominous warning, "Blood and death are coming. But peace will come in the end." In a side note, Lakewater realizes Fireflame is now pregnant with Dustbreeze's kits and is pleased there will be new additions to their clan. A few weeks later, Lakewater is present during Fireflame's birthing. He hears a yowl from outside and investigates to find Viper has come into their camp. Viper informs them of his new name, Viperfire, and accuses them of stealing prey. Lakewater takes Sunnypaw out training after Viperfire has left camp. When Lakewater goes to bed that night, he comes up with warrior names for his children. Later, Lakewater is watching Fireflame's new kits playing and is concerned about Softkit's unwillingness to fight. Cloudsky suggests that Softkit may be destined to be a medicine cat and Lakewater gives her permission to request Softkit as her apprentice. While Redkit and Cherrykit are playfighting, Redkit gets a thorn stuck in his paw and Cloudsky shows Softkit how to remove it. Lakewater stays up late into the night and Mistwind comes to comfort him as he worries about the impending war. As the war is approaching, Lakewater continues to worry. But one morning he notices a hawk circling over Cherrykit and runs to save her. Lakewater ends up saving Cherrykit from the hawk but losing a life in the process. Lakewater is ushered to the medicine den to rest after he is revived. A few days later Lakewater gathers a battle patrol and heads out to face Flameclan. When they meet Lakewater offers Viperfire one last chance to end their feud but Viperfire refuses. The two clans start to fight and Viperfire takes one of Lakewater's lives. Flameclaw then reveals that Viperfire has set up the entire battle for his own purposes and Lakeclan never stole any prey. Lakewater comes back to life much to Viperfire's shock and pins Viperfire down. Viperfire pleads for help but his clan feels betrayed by his lie and refuses to help. He then asks Lakewater to spare him but Lakewater says he's gone too far and then kills him. Lakewater laments that Viperfire's heart has changed so much and says he wishes things had been different. They then throw Viperfire into the lake for his burial and the two clans declare truce. Dustbreeze dies in the battle and Lakewater comforts Fireflame. When they return to camp, Lakewater holds a ceremony and declares his children warriors, giving them their new warrior names: Sunnyheart, Pebblesplash and Wavestream. Waterclan shows their approval by shining a beam of sunlight on the new warriors. Days of Dirt A few weeks after Viperfire's death, the region in stuck in a perilous drought. Lakewater is searching for water while he is out hunting, and comes across a puddle that used to be a pond. He notices the forest is quiet and that the prey is leaving because of the water shortage. When he comes back to camp Cloudsky asks if he's had any luck and he shakes his head. Cats have started getting sick during the drought and Lakewater fears he will also grow sick. He goes to the lake to cool off and takes a swim, then returns to camp with some damp moss for the sick cats. He brings it to Fireflame and her kits, who have all grown ill. Later, Lakewater starts to cough and realizes he has caught the sickness too. He is brought to the medicine den and the rest of the clan is scared for their future. Days later, Lakewater yowls for the clan's attention and declares that the lake has dried up. Redkit falls down the steep slope of the lakebed and soon the rest of the clan also follows him down to try and save each other. Lakewater attempts to climb back out of the lakebed, but the slope is too steep and too dry and crumbles beneath him. He falls down and looses a life due to his fall on the rocks. When he is revived he declares that no one else will try to climb out due to the danger. The clan starts to cheer when they see the river has started to flow again, but Lakewater reminds them they are stuck in the lake and will slowly drown as the lake fills up. Snowtail then announces she's pregnant and Lakewater gives in to despair. The clan sulks around for a while until Lakewater suggests they dig underneath the lake to escape, but says one cat will have to sacrifice themselves to close off the hole with boulders. Airwind volunteers and Lakewater accepts his act of sacrifice. They start to gather food and dig down to start their tunnels. Before they go underground, Lakewater declares Redkit and Softkit as apprentices and Softkit as the medicine cat apprentice. A freak avalanche is triggered and Softpaw's tail is pinned. Lakewater rushes in and frees her so she can get out of the way of the rocks, but in the process he's hit with a boulder and looses a life. Later on, when Mistwind is yelling at Pebblesplash, Lakewater notices the commotion and reprimands Mistwind for getting worked up, but tells Pebblesplash he does need to help out more. The day they go under the lake, Lakewater calls a meeting to mourn for Airwind and honor his sacrifice. He then leads them down into the tunnels. A few moons after Lakeclan have gone into the tunnels, Lakewater makes Icekit and Robinkit apprentices and gives them mentors. Later in the day, Hiddenkit tries to warn Lakewater of a leak in the tunnels. Lakewater dives in to save Hiddenkit before she drowns and in the process looses one of his lives, but is unable to save Rabbitkit. Lakewater falls victim to the illness again while they are underground and looses another life to the illness. Once he recovers he finds the clan has reached the surface again and leads them out into the sunlight, where he finds, much to his surprise, Airwind is waiting for him. Sunlight Airwind introduces Lakewater to the two cats who helped him escape the lakebed, Snowflake and Hope. Lakewater calls a clan meeting and asks Snowflake and Hope if they want to join the clan. They accept and are renamed Snowflake and Hopedream. Lakewater also gives Airpaw, Speckledpaw and Hiddenpaw their warrior names, Airbreeze, Speckledcloud and Hiddenshadow. Lakewater sends out a hunting patrol and the clan goes back to recolonize their campground. After Lakeclan have settled back in, Snowtail and Grassfur inform Lakewater they were attacked by two other cats, Bracken and Moon, but after the scuffle was over the strange cats offered to share the prey and territory. The new group of cats have claimed the moor and forest while Lakeclan were under the lake and Lakewater thinks it would be wise to let them keep it. He goes to their camp with Mistwind and Cloudsky and speaks to their leader, Bracken. They form a truce and the two groups go their separate ways. Lakewater goes back to camp and announces the truce, but the clan is discontent. While Lakewater is out on patrol later on, he notices Icefur is acting strange and Airbreeze is overprotective of her. He realizes Icefur is pregnant with Airbreeze's kits. Streakfur then runs up to the patrol and says that Hiddenshadow and Robinwing are in trouble. After coming up with a plan, Lakewater comes to the camp of the rouge cats who have captured Hiddenshadow and Robinwing. Their leader, Walter asks for land in exchange for the two. Lakewater acts as if he's considering it, but then signals a surprise attack. The rouges surrender and Lakewater tells them to leave their territory. Many moons later, Mudpelt comes into camp and cries out that a huge group of cats has come into their territory and they are at least one hundred strong. Lakewater leads a patrol to investigate. They run into a patrol of the other cats and they get into a scuffle over the territory. Lakewater looses a life to the newcomers and the Lakeclanners retreat, beaten. Later, two cats from the rogue group enter camp and ask to join the clan, claiming they've left Walter and his group. Lakewater is at first hesitant to let them in but eventually concedes, giving them the names Sniffpaw and Iciclepaw. A few weeks later, the newcomers have started to come into Lakeclan territory and set up camps. They call themselves Riverclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Thunderclan. Hiddenshadow suggests that they move back into the tunnels under the lake to hide from the cats and hunt on their territory at night in secret. Lakewater takes her suggestion and they relocate. Returning Flame Lakewater watches Hiddenshadow's kits play and comments about how much energy they have. He then asks where Speckledcloud and Sniffpaw are and is ready to send out a patrol to find them, but they come back into camp and Sniffpaw shows off his first catch. As the rest of the clan goes to sleep, Lakewater slips out. Lakewater goes to the Flameclan camp and is greeted warmly by the clan. He explains how they've gone into hiding under the lake. A few apprentices come up and ask if he's really Lakewater, and one catches Lakewater's eye. He sees Snakepaw and is spooked by how similar he looks to his father, Viperfire. He wonders is Snakepaw has the same dark ambitions as Viperfire. He catches up Flameclan on how their friends in Lakeclan are doing, and then says he should leave, promising to bring someone else with him next time. Moons later, Lakewater is out walking along the shoreline and is ambushed by Snakefoot. They tussle and Snakfoot pins Lakewater. Viperfire's spirit encourages Snakefoot to kill Lakewater, but Lakewater tells Snakefoot he knows he's better than his father. Snakefoot can't find it in him to kill Lakewater and tells Viperfire he can't follow him. Ghost, Viperfire's mentor from the Shadowy Forest, appears and tries to finish off Lakewater, but Snakefoot holds him at bay. Viperfire realizes the pointlessness of his revenge when his son turns on him, and so he kills Ghost to save his son. Viperfire then disappears after thanking Snakefoot for saving him. Lakewater tells Snakefoot how proud he is of him in his last few breaths and thanks him for saving his friend, Viperfire. Lakewater then passes away and two new stars appear in the sky side by side, presumably Lakewater and Viperfire. Relations Mother: : Sky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Father: : Smoky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Mate: : Mistwater : (Living as of Returning Flame) Sons: : Pebblesplash : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Wavestream : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter: : Sunnyheart : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "When he looked at all his kits, he knew that each one of them would become a great warrior." -Narrator about Lakewater as he looks at his kits (Lakeclan's Beginning, Chapter 5) "How could she ever be a warrior if she won't fight?" - Lakewater about Softkit (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) "Viperfire...he used to be kind. I feel like maybe he never had a chance to heal. Maybe in another life, I could have helped him. We should respect the cat he could have been." - Lakewater (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 9) "He died for his clan. Doesn't that make you proud?" - Lakewater to Fireflame after Dustbreeze's death (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 9) "We will not just sulk here! We will find a way out! We must try harder!" - Lakewater (Days of Dirt, Chapter 5) "To be a part of Lakeclan, you must be willing to die for your clan! You put the clans life before yours. How do we know you will be loyal if you only seek protection?" - Lakewater (Sunlight, Chapter 12) "Lakeclan, we may not be seen by others, but we will remain strong!" - Lakewater (Sunlight, Chapter 12) "I suddenly realized how much our clans were connected...even if we fought. I looked around at all the Flameclan warriors and knew that these were cats who cared and loved Lakeclan. These cats were like family." - Lakewater's comments as the narrator (Returning Flame, Chapter 4) "But you have shown so much courage and loyalty in these last few minutes that I no longer doubt you. Nobody will doubt you again. You have not killed me...You changed Viperfire. He is no longer the cat he used to be. You have done more for me than I have ever hoped." - Lakewater to Snakefoot (Returning Flame, Chapter 12) Trivia *Lakewater later was rehashed as the character Lakefur in the Lakeclan Series. *It is never explained how Lakewater looses his ninth life. Leader Info Lives Deputies Gallery Lineart by dog-rose '' Lakewaterdead.png|Lakewater (Dead) - ''2017 lakewaterleader.png|Lakewater (Leader) - 2017 Lakewaterstarclan.png|Lakewater (Starclan) - 2013|link=http://warriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lakewaters Lakewater.png|Lakewater (Leader) - 2013|link=http://warriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/File:La Lakewater3.png|Lakewater (Leader) - 2010|link=http://warriorsfanmadeclans.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lak Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's Cats